1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical wiring member production method, an electrical wiring member forming material, an electrical wiring member, an electrical wiring board production method, an electrical wiring board forming material, an electrical wiring board, a vibrator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
A ceramic wiring board is superior to an organic wiring board in terms of thermal conductivity, heat resistance, chemical stability, and the like, and therefore can increase the density of the wiring board and contributes to the miniaturization of an electronic apparatus.
As such a ceramic wiring board, for example, there has been known a wiring board which includes a ceramic substrate, a ground pattern laid on the surface of the ceramic substrate and composed of W or Mo, and a wiring pattern provided on the surface of the ground pattern and composed of Cu (see, for example, JP-A-2009-295661 (PTL 1)).
The ceramic wiring board disclosed in PTL 1 is produced through a step of applying an electrically conductive paste containing W or Mo as a main component to the front or back surface of a ceramic molded body obtained by mixing a ceramic powder material and an organic binder, a step of obtaining a ceramic substrate having a ground pattern formed thereon by simultaneously firing the ceramic molded body and the electrically conductive paste, and a step of obtaining a wiring pattern by depositing Cu on the surface of the ground pattern by a plating method.
In such a ceramic wiring board, a ground pattern is provided between a ceramic substrate and a wiring pattern so as to ensure the adhesiveness of both members. However, since it is necessary to form the ground pattern, the number of production steps is increased, and therefore, there is a problem that the production efficiency is low.
On the other hand, if the ground pattern is not provided, the adhesiveness of the ceramic substrate to the wiring pattern is decreased, and therefore, it is concerned that a problem such as the peeling-off of the wiring pattern may occur.
On the other hand, JP-A-10-303061 (PTL 2) proposes a capacitor using a removal processing electrode (trimming electrode) for removing an insulating material with heating-inducible electrical conductivity in which electrically conductive particles are dispersed in a thermoplastic insulating material. In this capacitor, when the removal processing electrode is irradiated with a laser, the thermoplastic insulating material and the electrically conductive particles are melted, and further, the electrically conductive particles are connected to each other, whereby the irradiated region can be made to be electrically conductive. That is, in the removal processing electrode, the electrically conductive particles are initially insulated from each other by the thermoplastic insulating material. However, by irradiation with a laser, the irradiated region is made to be electrically conductive. Due to this, PTL 2 discloses that by irradiation with a laser, the capacitance of the capacitor can be adjusted.
Therefore, by forming a coating film on a ceramic substrate using an insulating material with heating-inducible electrical conductivity disclosed in PTL 2 and irradiating the coating film with a laser, a wiring pattern corresponding to the irradiation mark can be formed.
However, PTL 2 discloses that as the thermoplastic insulating material, pine resin, various types of rubbers, thermoplastic synthetic resins, and the like are used. These materials have low heat resistance, and therefore, for example, when soldering is performed on the formed wiring pattern, the insulating material with heating-inducible electrical conductivity cannot withstand the temperature of the soldering. Due to this, the insulating material with heating-inducible electrical conductivity in a region which is not irradiated with a laser is also undesirably made to be electrically conductive accompanying soldering, and therefore, a problem such as a decrease in insulating properties between the wiring patterns occurs.